wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hukaga Stormhoof
Hukaga Stormhoof, known to his friends as Hukaga or simply Huk, is a Shu'halo warrior and Horde soldier. Born in the Barrens and left to fend against centaur for most of his life, the emergence of the Horde in Kalimdor led him to join it to defend the unified tauren people. Hukaga would fight in many Horde campaigns, whether it be against Nefarian's Dark Horde, the Legion in Outland, the Scourge, or even Garrosh's True Horde among others. During the Fourth War, he would grow disillusioned with Sylvanas Windrunner's regime, and move to establish the Voice of Mulgore to defend the tauren people, before founding the Sons of Varok to honor a fallen hero in the fields of battle. Physical Description Hukaga has brownish white fur, mostly kept underneath his armor. He stands of average shu'halo stature, but weighs slightly less than most tauren. On his back is a custom-made totem with traditional tauren markings on it. Armor adorns his body. Personality Hukaga is known for his desire to fight for what he believes is right, even if it takes him to hell and back. He's driven by a code of honor and seeks nothing more than to ensure the prosperity of the shu'halo and the Horde. While this can lead him down a path of brutal violence, Hukaga can temper his rage when necessary. Despite this, he is quite wise and knows much of battle tactics and tauren philosophy. Spirituality Hukaga believes fervently in the Earth Mother, praying to her every night. In particular however, he reveres the wolf ancient Lo'gosh, even going as far as to pay tribute to him by hunting on Mount Hyjal and painting his face with the blood of his kills. Fighting Style Hukaga’s fighting style emphasizes control over a large, powerful weapon. He moves in tandem with his axe strikes, and relies on the momentum of his weapon to overwhelm enemies. Hukaga also relies extensively on using his own body as a weapon, whether it be impaling foes with his horns or relying on his sheer size to overwhelm his foes. History Childhood Hukaga was born to his father and mother, Ohanko and Seva Stormhoof respectively, within the Barrens. The family was without a tribe, and thus roamed the Barrens, and Kalimdor, to survive. Hukaga learned of how to fight through his travels, and also gained a reverence for the Earth Mother in the process, admiring the lands he called home. When Hukaga was around sixteen years old, a female shu'halo was found being attacked by centaur in Feralas while his family was moving through the jungle. They rescued her, and brought her with them on their travels. She was known as Kaya, and would form a strong bond with Hukaga. Due to their similar ages, romance was inevitable, and the two of them considered each other life-mates. At some point, Hukaga and Kaya married and departed for Kalimdor on their own, bidding his parents farewell. Arrival of the Horde Shortly after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Hukaga heard rumors of the tauren people being united under the banner of what was called the Horde. Curious, he and Kaya ventured through Kalimdor all the way to Durotar, where they saw Orgrimmar for the first time. In awe, the two of them decided to aid the Horde, and settled down. While Kaya would continue to take up shamanism as she did in the past, Hukaga would find a place for himself in the Horde military, engaging in multiple campaigns across Kalimdor and even beyond. Kaya would eventually give birth to a boy, who would be named Tokala. Within the Horde, Hukaga fought on multiple fronts. He was among the Horde forces deployed to Warsong Gulch to ensure the lumber operations there remained intact, took part in the campaign against the Shadow Council across Kalimdor, and even went east to Alterac Valley. Along the way, Hukaga would become a decorated soldier, going from his old leather armor to more plated equipment. When the Gates of Ahn'qiraj started churning, Hukaga took part in the battle for Silithus, cutting down countless qiraji and silithid. As a member of the Horde, Hukaga also clashed blades with the Alliance on numerous occasions. Unlike Thrall, who believed in cooperation between the two factions, Hukaga believed that the Alliance was denying the Horde the basic necessities it needed to survive, and sought to honorably engage them in battle. Hukaga also took part in the war in Outland, primarily fighting in Shadowmoon Valley against the Legion and the Illidari. It was here that he would have his first taste of cutting down demons, which would return in later years. March of the Scourge When the Scourge attacked Orgrimmar, Hukaga was among the Horde soldiers deployed to Northrend. Under the banner of the Warsong Offensive, Hukaga was tasked with leading a squad of troops through the Borean Tundra to deliver supplies to Agmar's Hammer. On the way, several of the grunts were killed and raised as ghouls, which showed Hukaga how brutal this war truly was. He would later be deployed to Icecrown and be in charge of helping with troop movements throughout the region from Orgrim's Hammer. The constant bombardment of gargoyles and frost wyrms would allow Hukaga to see the true cost of fighting in the frozen north. Hukaga would eventually take part in the siege of Ulduar, and was shocked by the revelations within, but just glad to be cutting up something other than undead. He'd also take part in the Argent Tournament and the siege of Icecrown Citadel. Afterwards, Hukaga would serve the new Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, during the Cataclysm, primarily taking part in the battles for the Southern Barrens and Gilneas. Pandaria: A Horde Divided Hukaga was among the Horde soldiers involved in the Dominance Offensive and the Sunreaver Onslaught, but the aftermath of said campaigns was of note to him more than ever. At this time, Kaya had realized Hellscream was not fit to lead the Horde, and was involved with protests to remove him from power. Before one of these protests could happen however, the Kor'kron captured and executed her. Hukaga was furious, and despite having fought against the Alliance he loathed in Hellscream's name, he went rogue and joined the Darkspear Rebellion, fighting against the True Horde and later on the Iron Horde. After the Siege of Orgrimmar, he would bury Kaya at Red Rocks in Mulgore. The Burning Legion Returns At the time of the Legion's return, Tokala, Hukaga's son, was eighteen years old and decided to join Thunder Bluff's city guard. Hukaga was honored by Tokala's decision to be a soldier like him, and the two of them fought against the Legion together. However, Hukaga wouldn't join the war in the Broken Isles until much later, being deployed to a squad led by an orc known as Engosh Axefury. Hukaga and Engosh would form a close bond until Engosh died in the second assault on the Broken Shore. Hukaga took up arms against the Legion and led the squad to victory on the Broken Shore and later Argus. The Fourth War Hukaga was shocked by the Alliance's decision to murder goblin miners in Silithus, and was among the Horde force marching on Teldrassil. The burning of the tree shocked him, but he knew it was a price to pay considering that Saurfang failed to kill Malfurion as planned. Afterwards, Hukaga and his son Tokala took part in the defense of the Undercity, until Tokala was cut down by a human paladin. Hukaga was in total shock, and would see the Alliance as deserving to fall no matter what. He would slaughter them across Kul Tiras, Zandalar, and Arathi, and took part in multiple Horde offensives against the Alliance, determined to avenge his son. However, after witnessing the use of the Forsaken blight without warning in Stormsong Valley, Hukaga was taken aback. He finally saw the writing on the wall, and departed the battlefield, leaving behind his life as a soldier. He'd be one of the founders of the Voice of Mulgore movement, which was dedicated to protecting the tauren people and Thunder Bluff in the event of Sylvanas attacking it, and would be in close contact with other rebel leaders. He saw his decision to work against Sylvanas as him doing what Kaya would've done. He'd also join the Wolfmane Tribe to rekindle his connection to shu'halo culture, and pay tribute to Lo'gosh atop Mount Hyjal. The Voice of Mulgore would eventually be reorganized into the Shield of Mulgore, and be present at the confrontation outside the gates of Orgrimmar. The Sons of Varok Hukaga was honored by Saurfang's sacrifice, and chose to start a regiment of Horde warriors known as the Sons of Varok to honor him. The Sons of Varok would take part in a campaign to eliminate Old God cultists around Mount Hyjal, before travelling to Northrend to take the fight to their forces as they ransacked Ulduar. Along the way, Hukaga would commit the Sons of Varok to the Horde War Council, led by Warlord Tyrathor Blightbane of the Bloodreaver Legion. Hukaga and Tyrathor would butt heads frequently, but knew that the Horde needed them to cooperate in order to survive. Arsenal Hukaga possesses an arsenal of weapons and armor for battle, with a story to each piece. Saur’koz, Axe of the Overlord Hukaga's current weapon is the war axe known as Saur’koz. It was forged by an orcish blacksmith to replace Hukaga's old axe, and is intended to resemble the weapon once wielded by Varok Saurfang. Ish'alo, Axe of Kalimdor (formerly) Hukaga's former weapon of choice was the axe known as Ish'alo, crafted by Engosh Axefury before his demise. The axe had a stone blade and a wooden hilt, with numerous tauren runes adorning it. Once used to strike down demons and Alliance soldiers, the axe later served as a weapon to fight for the true tenants of the Horde. It was eventually destroyed during an attempt on Hukaga's life in Thunder Bluff. Armor Hukaga’s armor was forged by the same orcish blacksmith who made his weapon, and as such features several orcish designs on it such as an emphasis on spikes. In particular, the armor is designed to allow movement in combat while also being quite durable. Trivia *Hukaga's transmog is inspired by Warcraft III's Tauren and Tauren Chieftain units. *Engosh was actually Hukaga in-game before he was race changed. Later on however, Engosh was reborn as a death knight. External Links Hukaga's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Horde Warrior